Connexion haut débit
by dragonwing4
Summary: One-shot, shonen-ai SasuNaru. De nos jours, ce n'est pas si étrange de n'avoir jamais rencontré son meilleur ami de visu. Mais de pots de peinture en couchers de soleil, il n'y a que les pixels qui aient le droit de disparaître, Sasuke. Pas toi.


**Note :** Un one-shot qui m'aura pris bien plus de temps que prévu, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre étant donnée sa taille. La rentrée universitaire a hélas fait des ravages sur ma productivité, et je m'excuse de ceux qui attendent toujours la suite de "_Riders_". Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'occasion d'écrire de la _vraie_ romance, pour une fois !

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Langage SMS en abondance ! J'ai bien essayé de limiter les dégâts, mais il faut un compromis entre le respect du caractère de Naruto et le confort du lecteur. Si vous en venez à grincer assez des dents pour nécessiter un passage d'urgence chez le dentiste, ce sera entièrement la faute de cet illettré et vous êtes autorisés à lui jeter vos dictionnaires au visage.

* * *

**FuturRoiDuMonde :** é ! c a cet heure ke tu te connecte ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** keske tu fichais ?  
**Sharingan :** Mes parents sont rentrés de voyage.  
**Sharingan : **Alors, dîner de famille.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** oh mec, ca c nul :(  
**Sharingan :** Hm.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** l'ambience é toujour aussi mortel ?  
**Sharingan :** AmbiAnce. Et oui.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** c ce ke g écri  
**Sharingan :** (soupir)  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** koi ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** et ta mère, ele va bi1 ?  
**Sharingan :** Elle connaît par cœur les motifs de la nappe.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** t dur. imagin 1 peu vivre avec ton père penden 20 ans de mariage !  
**Sharingan :** …  
**Sharingan :** Non merci.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** hin ? hé, je voulai pas dir comm ca !  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** je sui pa pour l'incest ! c dégueu ! :S  
**Sharingan :** C'est toi qui en as parlé. Je respecte tes choix personnels, c'est ta vie.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** mé c'été juste histoir de di…  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** … 'tin, t encore en trin de me faire marché, la, hin ?  
**Sharingan :** Bien sûr que non.  
**Sharingan :** Tu ne marches jamais, tu cours direct.  
**Sharingan :** C'est pour ça que c'est drôle.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** enfoiré  
**Sharingan :** C'est ton prof de langue qui doit être ravi que les insultes soient la seule chose que tu saches épeler correctement.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** :(  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** men parle pa, je pige ke dalle au boukin kil ma doné a resumer  
**Sharingan :** Pour quand ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** euh, 'tend, je lé marké kelk par…  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** …  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** oh merde  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** hier  
**Sharingan :** Loser.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** chuis dan la merde  
**Sharingan :** Sans blague ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** jme déco, fau ke je bosse la !  
**Sharingan :** Tu ferais aussi bien d'écrire le résumé avant de lire le livre. La qualité serait la même, et au moins quand tu t'endormiras dans une demi-heure tu auras quand même un truc à rendre.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** connard  
**Sharingan :** Décidé à prouver ma théorie sur ton niveau d'orthographe ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** va te fair meeettre ! fau ke jy aille !  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** je t'apell 2m1 !  
**Sharingan :** C'est ça. Bonne nuit.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** je vé bosser, je te di.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** :(  
**Sharingan :** C'est bien ce que je dis.

_Sharingan s'est déconnecté.  
__FuturRoiDuMonde s'est déconnecté._

* * *

« Naruto, ça va ? »

Une tête blonde se leva, et les adolescents alentour eurent une réaction de recul instinctive.

« Wah, quelle tronche de zombie… » commenta Ino.

Dans sa fascination morbide, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'au lieu de se remaquiller, elle venait de tracer une large ligne de rouge à lèvres sur sa joue.

« Tu es malade, Naruto ? » demanda Sakura, en s'écartant de lui avec un regard soupçonneux.

Naruto émit un rire qui tenait plus du grincement et ne contribua en rien à rendre son comportement plus naturel.

« Non non, ça va… Mauvaise journée, c'est tout… »

Devant l'atmosphère lourde de méfiance qui planait sur lui, il fut pathétiquement reconnaissant quand leur groupe atteignit enfin les portes du lycée.

« Bon, à demain les gars ! »

« On ne rentre pas ensemble ? » s'étonna Sakura.

Bien que Naruto ait cessé de lui courir après à tout bout de champ, il était rare qu'il n'insiste pas pour l'accompagner sur la majeure partie de son trajet.

« Ah non, j'ai un truc à faire. Désolé ! » dit-il avec une grimace sincère.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, perplexe, mais finit par suivre le reste du groupe. Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreille de leur ami, Ino attrapa Sakura par le bras, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Un truc à faire, hein ? » répéta-t-elle narquoisement. « C'est vrai qu'Hinata était particulièrement bien habillée, aujourd'hui… »

« Ah ! Tu crois que… Oh, tant mieux ! » s'exclama-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré. « Je ne sais pas comment cette pauvre Hinata peut supporter d'être sa petite-amie. Il s'occupe tellement peu d'elle ! Ils ont eu, quoi, trois rendez-vous en deux mois ? »

Ino hocha la tête, approuvant totalement ses paroles.

« Complètement pitoyable… » soupira-t-elle. « Je l'aurais largué depuis longtemps. »

Naruto s'adossa au mur d'enceinte du lycée et observa ses amis s'éloignant. Il renversa la tête en arrière avec un grognement de lassitude.

'_Quelle journée pourrie…_'

Il regrettait d'avoir menti à Sakura, mais il avait une migraine de la taille de l'Alaska et un besoin rare mais urgent de se retrouver seul. Mais comme la solitude était toujours une chose relative pour Naruto, il tira son téléphone portable de sa poche et parcourut la liste de ses contacts, un sourire jouant déjà sur ses lèvres.

Il écouta les sonneries s'écouler à l'autre bout de la ligne, tapant machinalement du talon contre le mur en suivant des yeux les derniers élèves quittant le lycée.

Finalement, on décrocha.

« Combien d'heures de détention ? » fit une voix grave.

Son sourire s'élargit considérablement, gommant une bonne partie de la morosité inhabituelle de son visage.

« Salut à toi aussi, connard ! » lança-t-il, prétendant la colère. « Et j'en ai eu trois, merci bien. »

« Je t'avais prévenu. »

« J'allais pas improviser ! Je ne savais même pas de quoi ce fichu bouquin parlait ! J'aurais bien écrit un papier sur les pingouins albinos du Pôle Sud, mais la dernière fois que j'avais fait un exposé dessus, le prof m'avait collé sous prétexte que je ne prenais pas mon travail au sérieux. N'importe quoi ! Vieux schnock… »

« Il n'y a pas de pingouins au Pôle Sud, Naruto… »

« Bien sûr que si, il y en a ! » protesta-t-il avec virulence. « Mais comme ils sont blancs, personne ne les voit sur la glace ! »

Un silence régna à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Je perds des neurones rien qu'en t'écoutant. »

Naruto fit la moue, vexé. Entre-temps, il s'était décidé à quitter le lycée et laissait ses pieds le porter sur le chemin familier de son appartement.

« Tu es juste jaloux que je sache quelque chose et pas toi, monsieur premier de la classe. »

« Bien sûr… » lui fut-il sarcastiquement répondu. « Je suis absolument terrifié que tu finisses par marquer un point au Trivial Pursuit avant que je ne gagne la partie. »

« Je suis toujours certain que tu triches ! Tu as piraté le générateur de questions, avoue ! »

« Ma vie n'est pas pourrie au point que je perde mon temps à pirater un jeu en ligne, crétin. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin pour battre un loser comme toi. »

« Qui est-ce que tu traites de loser ? Attends un peu que je sois rentré, que je te fasse ravaler ça ! C'est mon tour de choisir le jeu, tu vas souffrir… » rappela-t-il avec un sourire de jubilation.

Il oubliait commodément que malgré ses plans les plus élaborés, Sasuke réussissait à le battre dans quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des cas, quelque soit le type de jeu et même s'il n'y avait jamais joué auparavant.

« Oui oui, si tu le dis » répondit l'autre d'un ton qui disait qu'il n'en croyait pas un seul mot. « Mais ne monte pas tout de suite sur tes grands chevaux, tu seras sans doute rentré largement avant moi. »

Naruto haussa les sourcils. Sasuke se déplaçait d'habitude en vélo, et son trajet de retour du lycée était plus court que le sien. Bien des fois, Naruto avait couru tout le long du chemin dans l'espoir de le prendre de vitesse et s'était jeté sur son ordinateur pour se rendre compte que non, il n'était toujours pas le premier connecté. Le pire était que Sasuke semblait toujours s'apercevoir de ses tentatives et ne manquait jamais de se moquer copieusement de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Tu campes au lycée, ou quoi ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais Naruto trouva bien vite la réponse à sa propre question. Il laissa échapper un bruyant éclat de rire, ravi.

« Mouahahahaha, le brillant Sasuke coincé dans son lycée par des fans hystériques ! »

« Ferme-la, imbécile. »

C'était la chose la plus proche d'un aveu qu'il pourrait probablement obtenir, et ne réussit qu'à le faire rire plus fort encore.

« Mets-la en veilleuse ou je raccroche, espèce d'idiot ! »

Sous la menace, Naruto consentit à reprendre son calme. Il essuya des larmes de rire, un hoquet lui échappant encore occasionnellement.

« C'est si grave que ça ? »

« Elles _patrouillent dans les couloirs_ » répondit-il, une rare note d'horreur perçant dans sa voix. « Et elles ont laissé un peloton à chaque sortie du lycée… »

« Holà mec, ça a l'air carrément sérieux… Qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent ? »

« Quelque chose à propos d'une grosse soirée donnée ce week-end… Je n'ai pas écouté la suite, et je ne veux pas savoir. »

Son ton péremptoire arracha encore un ricanement à Naruto.

« T'es où, là ? »

« … Dans la salle d'art. »

« Dans le placard de la salle d'art, » répéta innocemment Naruto, « ok. »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a autour de toi ? »

« Spécifiquement ? »

« Tu vois de la peinture ? »

« C'est une salle d'art, Naruto, évidemment qu'il y a de la peinture. »

« Des gros pots ? Quelles couleurs ? »

« … Jaune, bleu, noir, rose, marron… »

« Oh, oh ! » s'exclama Naruto, excité. « Marron, définitivement ! Il en reste beaucoup ? »

« Un pot de cinq litres presque plein. »

« Supra-cool. »

« Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?… »

« Laisse faire le spécialiste, espèce de rabat-joie. Tu veux sortir de là avant la retraite, non ? Dis-moi plutôt si tu vois un tuyau. »

D'ici à ce que Sasuke ait rassemblé sans se faire repérer la liste hétéroclite exigée par Naruto, le lycéen arrivait finalement chez lui. Il inséra sa clé dans la serrure et entra avec un large sourire excité. Laissant tomber son sac à dos dans l'entrée, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, mit de l'eau à bouillir et sortit un pot de nouilles instantanées d'un placard. A l'autre bout du fil, il pouvait entendre Sasuke suivant ses instructions.

« C'est bon, ça tient bien ? »

Le bruit du caoutchouc s'étirant lui parvint.

« Sans problème. »

« Impec'. Maintenant, le lieu du crime… »

« C'est bon, je sais où aller. »

Naruto sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre, ravi que Sasuke se prêta aussi bien au jeu. Il se serait attendu à plus de réticence de la part d'un délégué de classe, mais après tout, Sasuke ne supportait _vraiment pas _ses fans…

Il versa l'eau bouillante sur les nouilles et recouvrit, guettant attentivement les sons émergeant de l'appareil logé entre son épaule et son oreille.

« C'est bon » lui parvint finalement au moment où il s'apprêtait à commencer son repas.

Sa fourchette s'immobilisa au-dessus des nouilles et il entendit le faible couinement d'un vieux robinet qu'on ouvrait.

Quelques secondes de silence, puis un concert de hurlements aigus filtra soudain par l'appareil. Le son était assez net pour que Naruto sache que Sasuke avait volontairement tendu son portable vers la fenêtre donnant sur la cour. Il pouvait seulement imaginer la dizaine de jeunes filles couvertes de la tête aux pieds de peinture brune.

Il éclata de rire, hilare.

« Oh mec, ce que je ne donnerais pas pour voir ça ! »

Un grognement satisfait lui répondit, suivi d'un froissement de tissu et d'une série de cliquetis familiers. Naruto en laissa tomber sa fourchette.

« Sasuke, où est-ce que tu as déniché un appareil photo ?! »

« C'est le mien, j'en avais besoin pour un projet aujourd'hui. »

« … Ton appareil numérique ? »

« Hum. »

« Sasuke, je t'adore ! »

Il lui fut répondu d'un reniflement narquois.

« Elles se tirent. »

« Alors magne-toi de rentrer. Je veux voir ces photos ! »

« Comme si j'avais envie de rester ici plus longtemps. La prochaine que je vois, je l'enferme dans la hotte du labo de chimie pour le week-end. »

Sasuke raccrocha abruptement après ça, mais Naruto ne s'en offusqua pas, habitué depuis longtemps. De toute façon, Sasuke serait connecté d'ici moins de dix minutes. Souriant si largement qu'il en avait mal aux joues, il s'attaqua finalement à son repas tiède avec un enthousiasme renouvelé.

Bien qu'il venait probablement de flinguer son forfait téléphonique, sa migraine s'était enfuie sans qu'il l'ait réalisé, et les tuiles variées qui lui étaient tombées dessus tout au long de la journée semblaient bien loin.

Il fronça les sourcils, frappé malgré tout par l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Il médita sur la question tout en aspirant fourchetée après fourchetée de nouilles, plissant les yeux et émettant de longs 'hum' perplexes.

Alors qu'il se levait pour jeter son couvert dans l'évier déjà plein à craquer de vaisselle sale, la révélation le frappa comme un coup de tonnerre.

« Oh merde ! Hinata !! »

* * *

**FuturRoiDuMonde :** yo  
**Sharingan :** Te voilà enfin. Qu'est-ce tu fichais ? Ca fait presque une heure que je t'attends.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** dsl  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** 'Suke…  
**Sharingan :** …  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** tu trouve ke c bizarre de preferer parlé a son meilleur ami pluto ke de sortir ave sa petite ami ?  
**Sharingan :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ?  
**Sharingan :** C'est sans doute bizarre, mais de toute façon tu es un crétin.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** keske c sensé vouloir dir ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** é hinata trouv ke c bizarre, aparament  
**Sharingan : **Censé.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** ?  
**Sharingan : **Il serait peut-être temps que tu changes de petite-amie, si tu n'as pas envie de la voir, espèce d'idiot.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** ben ca, c fait, elle m'a largé  
**Sharingan :** …  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** et c pa que j'avé pa envie de la voir  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** juste ke je prefere te parler  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** je lui é dit ke j'avé oublié quon devai se voir parse ke j'étai au telephone avec toi  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** et elle ma dit quelle comprenai et ke cétait mieux si on se separai  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** le problèm, c ke moi g toujour pas compris…  
**Sharingan : **Elle t'a largué parce que tu l'as oublié une fois ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** ben, oué… mé on se voyait pas souvan  
**Sharingan : **Pourquoi ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** ben, le soir é le weekend, je suis soi avec mes amis, soi en train de te parlé  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** :S  
**Sharingan : **Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris une petite-amie si tu n'avais pas envie de sortir avec elle ? Les filles sont assez chiantes comme ça.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** fais pas de generalité, connard  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** j'aim bien hinata, je te lé dit, elle é simpa  
**Sharingan : **Si tu ne l'apprécies pas assez pour passer du temps avec elle sans la troupe de phénomènes que tu appelles "amis", je ne vois pas l'utilité.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** hé !  
**Sharingan : **Arrête de perdre ton temps si une fille ne t'intéresse pas vraiment, crétin.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** ben le problèm…  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** c pa vréman mes potes  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** je peu passer du temps avec 1 seule persone, hein, c pas a se point la  
**Sharingan : **…  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** mé aprè ce ka dis Hinata…  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** je peu pas imaginé rencontré qq1 avec ki je prefere paser mon temps quavec toi  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** :S  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** … sasuke ?  
**Sharingan : **…  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** g dit qq chose de bizar, hein ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** hé, dsl mec, oublie ce ke g dit, ok ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** sasuke ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** arête de mignorer, g dit que jétai désolé, ok ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** sasukeeee  
**Sharingan : **Mon père est rentré, je dois y aller.

_Sharingan s'est déconnecté.  
__Le message suivant n'a pas pu être remis à son destinataire :  
_**FuturRoiDuMonde :** euh, ok, a plus tar…

* * *

Sakura touillait machinalement sa glace, la transformant sans s'en rendre compte en bouillie rosâtre. Son attention était toute entière dirigée sur l'adolescent blond assis en face d'elle. Avachi sur la table, Naruto fixait d'un air morose le portable posé devant lui. L'énorme banana split qu'il avait l'habitude de commander reposait près de son coude, oublié.

Sakura échangea un coup d'œil avec Shikamaru. Le fait que même le garçon le plus paresseux de la ville ait consenti à lever un sourcil alarmé annonçait certainement l'imminence de la fin du monde dans d'atroces circonstances.

Chouji finit sa propre glace et commença par réflexe à lorgner sur celle de son voisin. Sans lever les yeux, Naruto poussa la coupe dans sa direction.

Le second sourcil de Shikamaru rejoignit la base de ses cheveux.

Sakura décida qu'elle n'avait décidément pas assez d'imagination pour avoir un rêve aussi bizarre.

« Ok ! » s'exclama-t-elle en claquant le plat de la main sur la table. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

Naruto leva les yeux vers elle et sembla s'apercevoir que tout le monde le fixait. Même Chouji n'avait pas osé prendre la coupe, trop surpris pour lever sa cuillère.

« C'est Hinata, c'est ça ? » poursuivit-elle.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le fait qu'Hinata rompe avec lui mette son ami dans un état pareil. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, après tout…

Mais le regard perplexe qu'il lui jeta fut le deuil de cette hypothèse.

« Hinata ?… Pourquoi ? »

Sakura retira tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser de bien sur lui, excédée. Il n'avait vraiment pas plus de sensibilité qu'un ouvre-boîte, après tout. Furieuse, elle s'empara de son portable et l'ouvrit, sourde à son accès de panique soudain.

« Laisse-moi deviner. C'est ton mystérieux correspondant, ce… quoi, déjà ? Satsuki ? »

« Sasuke ! » s'écria Naruto en lui arrachant son bien des mains.

« Ah oui » dit Sakura, faisant mine de l'avoir oublié. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous vous êtes encore disputés ? »

Naruto grogna et laissa sa tête retomber contre la table.

« J'en sais rien » se lamenta-t-il. « J'ai essayé de le contacter tout le week-end et il ne répond pas. »

« Ca ressemble à une dispute » fit remarquer Shikamaru.

Tous les amis de Naruto étaient habitués à le voir s'éloigner du groupe à un moment ou à un autre pour téléphoner à son mystérieux meilleur ami. Ils étaient aussi habitués à ses accès de mauvaise humeur lors de ses fréquentes disputes avec le dit inconnu, et il n'était pas rare de le voir disparaître en souriant et revenir bouillant de rage.

C'était pourtant bien la première fois que Naruto semblait aussi déprimé.

« Sauf qu'on ne s'est pas disputés ! » s'exclama-t-il en se frappant le front contre la table. « Je ne l'ai même pas insulté plus que d'habitude ! »

Chouji rit, amusé. Lui et Shikamaru se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire, et n'étaient jamais vraiment en désaccord. Insulter quotidiennement son meilleur ami était pour lui un concept étranger source de distraction éternelle.

Sakura ne fit aucune remarque, ayant elle-même des échanges de mots doux avec Ino au moins une fois par semaine.

« Alors tu n'as rien fait du tout ? Peut-être qu'il était occupé ce week-end et qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de te prévenir ? »

« Il m'aurait au moins envoyé un sms » soupira Naruto. « Mais… »

En le voyant enfouir son visage dans ses bras, Sakura lui fila nonchalamment un coup de pied. Naruto grogna de douleur et lui jeta un regard de reproche.

« Oui ? Tu disais ? »

« J'ai… peut-être dit un truc bizarre la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlés » avoua-t-il avec réticence.

« Bizarre ? » continua impitoyablement Sakura. « Bizarre comment ? »

« Juste… bizarre. »

Devant son regard insistant, il posa le menton sur la table et appuya des deux mains sur le haut de son crâne, misérable.

« Le genre de trucs que tu ne dis pas à ton meilleur ami, quoi. »

Chouji releva la tête du banana split qu'il avait finalement entamé, perplexe. Il y avait des choses qu'on ne disait pas à son meilleur ami ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… argh ! » lui fut-il répondu, et Naruto appuya si fort sur sa tête que son visage sembla disparaître dans la table.

Les yeux de Sakura s'illuminèrent soudain. La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Hinata dès qu'elle avait appris qu'ils s'étaient séparés lui revint en mémoire.

La jeune fille avait été au bord des larmes, bien sûr. Cela faisait des années qu'elle admirait Naruto de loin, et quand enfin il la remarquait, l'affaire tournait au fiasco complet. Pourtant, elle s'était montrée très courageuse et avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car elle se doutait de quelque chose depuis longtemps déjà. La remarque avait tracassé Sakura un bon moment sans qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de lui demander ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là.

L'hypothèse qui venait de germer dans son esprit semblait folle à première vue, mais plus elle l'examinait, plus elle s'apercevait qu'elle était sensée.

« Tu es amoureux de lui ! » s'exclama-t-elle, triomphante.

Naruto s'assit avec la brutalité d'un élastique qu'on détend, rouge pivoine.

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il d'une voix trop aiguë. « Bien sûr que non ! »

Sakura examina son visage avec attention, et Naruto s'agita nerveusement dans son siège.

« Si ce n'est pas ça, » conclut-elle finalement d'un air supérieur, « c'est au moins ce que laissait sous-entendre ce que tu lui as dit. »

Naruto s'avachit contre la banquette avec un grognement de désespoir, vaincu.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, Naruto » continua-t-elle en s'attaquant finalement à sa glace, mystère résolu.

« Mon meilleur ami est un mec ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu ne sors pas ce genre de choses à ton meilleur ami si c'est un mec ! Ca peut à la limite passer entre deux filles, mais… »

Il s'interrompit devant le regard d'avertissement que lui lança Sakura.

« Alors, tu lui as sorti un truc dégoulinant de sentiments et il l'a mal pris ? » résuma Shikamaru.

Naruto agrippa son téléphone comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage.

« Aide-moi, Shikamaruuu » geignit-il.

Shikamaru se contenta de soupirer.

« T'es vraiment chiant… » fut le seul conseil qu'il eut à offrir.

« Arrête de pleurnicher, Naruto ! » ordonna Sakura, pointant autoritairement sa cuillère vers lui. « Il finira bien par reprendre contact avec toi, même si c'est juste pour avoir la satisfaction de t'entendre t'aplatir d'excuse. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle tu lui as dis ça. »

Naruto plissa les yeux, perplexe.

« La raison ?… »

« C'était vrai, ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Ben oui, évidemment… Mais pas le sous-entendu ! » ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a compris autrement ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules, grattant machinalement les cicatrices en forme de moustaches de chat sur ses joues.

« Parce que c'est un idiot, c'est tout… » bougonna-t-il.

« Je n'ai aucun doute sur lequel est le plus idiot des deux » répliqua caustiquement Sakura. « C'est ton meilleur ami, non ? S'il ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, qui est censé le savoir ? »

C'était à vrai dire une très bonne question. Sakura passait la moitié de son temps avec Naruto à tenter de comprendre son raisonnement, et bien qu'elle le connaisse depuis des années, elle n'avait pas fait beaucoup de progrès – et n'était pas sûre de vouloir en faire. Si ce fameux Sasuke était mieux placé qu'elle pour savoir ce qui se passait dans cette caboche, elle imaginait déjà ses innombrables migraines.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait voulu prendre des vacances.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le soir trouva Naruto attablé dans sa cuisine, ses devoirs étalés devant lui. Entre deux tentatives peu convaincues de résoudre un problème de mathématiques qu'il ne comprenait même pas, il jetait un coup d'œil morose au téléphone posé à l'autre bout de la table.

Sasuke l'aidait souvent pour ses devoirs de maths, quand Naruto avait assez geint sur Internet qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de cours pour déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes. Sans son assistance, il n'avait même pas envie d'essayer. Il avait même dû quitter sa chambre et son ordinateur parce que le besoin de vérifier qui était en ligne toutes les cinq secondes le rendait dingue.

Il avait bien tenté de réfléchir aux paroles de Sakura, mais cela ne faisait guère que le rendre plus confus encore. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Que Sasuke aurait dû savoir qu'il avait dit ça par pure amitié ?

Il était vrai que Naruto était toujours très ouvert, et Sasuke aurait dû avoir l'habitude de ses commentaires excessivement affectueux, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Naruto savait que ça le gênait, mais il n'avait jamais eu de réaction aussi radicale auparavant. Cependant, Naruto n'avait pas encore été jusqu'à le comparer à sa petite-amie…

Grognant de désespoir, il frappa du front contre la table, puis recommença pour bonne mesure.

Juste au moment où il envisageait d'oublier ses devoirs pour aller noyer sa honte sous la douche, le téléphone se mit à vibrer contre la nappe.

Naruto bondit et s'en empara agressivement, espérant pour une fois de tout cœur que ses amis avaient compris qu'il était dangereux de l'appeler en ce moment. Si c'était l'un d'eux, il ne garantissait pas ce qui sortirait de sa bouche.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque le portable l'informa de l'identité de son contact, et il décrocha avant même la seconde sonnerie.

« Sasuke ! » cria-t-il. « Mec, c'est pas trop tôt. J'ai essayé de te joindre tout le week-end, espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu aurais pu te faire renverser par une voiture, j'en aurais rien su ! Tu veux me donner des insomnies, ou quoi ? Ne m'ignore pas comme… »

« Hum… »

Naruto s'interrompit brusquement, perplexe. C'était une voix féminine et hésitante, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le ton narquois auquel il s'attendait de la part de Sasuke.

« Je suis… Je suis désolée » fit la petite voix. « Je suis la mère de Sasuke. »

Les lèvres de Naruto formèrent un "oh" et il pâlit.

« Il… Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sasuke ? »

« Eh bien… J'espérais que vous pourriez me le dire… Sasuke a fugué. »

Naruto sentit toute respiration le quitter. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait sans les voir les murs de la pièce. L'air lui semblait soudain lourd et pesait sur ses épaules sans force.

« Vous… êtes toujours là ? »

« Je… Sasuke a… fugué ? » répéta-t-il sans y penser.

Les mots semblaient irréels.

Bien sûr, il y avait bien longtemps que Sasuke n'était plus à l'aise avec sa famille.

Depuis que son frère aîné avait été incarcéré pour le meurtre d'un de leurs cousins, son père était devenu excessivement froid et était d'une exigence impitoyable pour le fils qui lui restait. Sa mère avait également été très affectée. Aux dires de Sasuke, elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids et était devenue un fantôme de la femme qu'elle était auparavant. Elle parlait à peine et se noyait dans l'ombre de son mari. Elle ne regardait plus personne dans les yeux, pas même son propre fils.

Mais Sasuke avait toujours été si posé, tellement fort… Il avait toujours supporté l'ambiance familiale sans se rebeller, et Naruto était sans doute la seule personne qui sache à quel point elle lui pesait. Que Sasuke ait soudain fugué, sans aucun avertissement, sans même un mot à son meilleur ami…

« Vendredi soir » confirma la petite voix contre son oreille. « Fugaku disait qu'il reviendrait, mais je… J'ai appelé la police hier. »

La peur dans son ton finit par tirer Naruto de sa torpeur.

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir appelé, mais j'ai trouvé le téléphone portable de Sasuke aujourd'hui et j'essayais de contacter ses amis pour savoir si quelqu'un avait des nouvelles de lui… »

« Je suis désolé » répondit-il. « Je ne savais pas du tout, il ne m'a rien dit et ne m'a pas contacté depuis vendredi. »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre… Pardon… Vous êtes ?… »

Naruto comprit sa question par l'hésitation dans son ton.

« Il n'y avait pas mon nom dans son carnet d'adresses ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Mme Uchiwa sembla embarrassée.

« A moins que vous ne vous appeliez vraiment "Idiot"… »

Naruto laissa échapper un grognement joueur, à peine étonné.

« Cet enfoiré… »

Se rappelant la personne à laquelle il parlait un peu tard, il rougit et plaqua une main contre sa bouche.

« Ah… Désolé ! Enfin, je veux dire… »

Le rire fragile mais sincère qui résonna à l'autre bout de la ligne l'étonna. La mère de Sasuke semblait être une personne très douce, nota-t-il. Elle devait vraiment être très inquiète pour lui pour agir contre son mari. Fichu Sasuke…

« Je m'appelle Naruto » répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

« Naruto… » répéta Mme Uchiwa d'une voix moins timide. « Vous devez être très proche de Sasuke. »

« Je suis son meilleur ami » avoua-t-il, étonné. « Comment est-ce que vous le saviez ? »

« Vous êtes le dernier de ses contacts que j'appelle, et le premier à vous montrer aussi inquiet. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient aucune idée que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sasuke. »

« Oh… »

« Et puis, il y a beaucoup d'affection dans votre voix quand vous parlez de lui. »

Naruto rougit à nouveau et balbutia un rire gêné. C'était si évident que ça ?

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider » dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Un soupir résonna à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée d'un endroit où il aurait pu vouloir aller ? Quelque chose dont il vous aurait parlé ? »

Naruto renversa la tête et réfléchit quelques instants en fixant le plafond. Sasuke n'était pas le genre de personnes à s'étendre sur le parc à côté de chez lui ou la colline où il allait en pique-nique quand il était enfant.

« Désolé » soupira-t-il à son tour. « Rien ne vient. »

« Très bien » répondit-elle, résignée. « Je vous recontacte si les enquêteurs avancent. »

« Merci ! Je… Je vais continuer à chercher de mon côté » promit-il.

« Merci, Naruto. »

Elle raccrocha et Naruto fixa son téléphone, surpris par la reconnaissance sincère dans sa voix. Il n'avait même pas pu l'aider…

* * *

« Naruto, tu veux bien arrêter ça ? »

Naruto leva les yeux vers Sakura et suivit la direction de son regard irrité. Il s'était mis à fixer le vide au milieu du déjeuner et avait machinalement commencé à émietter ce qui restait de son sandwich. Son pantalon était maintenant couvert de miettes de pain et de bouts de jambon. Il eut un pauvre sourire d'excuse.

« Haha, désolé Sakura. »

Il engloutit le croûton en deux bouchées et se leva pour épousseter ses vêtements. Sentant le festin qui s'accumulait à ses pieds, une dizaine de moineaux se rapprochèrent mine de rien du groupe assis sous l'un des arbres.

Le parc était situé juste en face de leur lycée et ils avaient pris l'habitude de se réunir là pour le déjeuner, plutôt que de faire confiance à la cantine douteuse de leur établissement. De toute façon, Chouji trouvait toujours les portions trop petites et Ino, qui passait quatre-vingt pour cent de son temps au régime, toujours trop grandes. Kiba piquait une crise s'il ne pouvait pas déjeuner avec son chien, et Shikamaru tendait à s'endormir s'il ne pouvait pas voir le ciel à travers le plafond. Sans parler de Naruto qui préférait payer pour sa ligne Internet que s'offrir la cantine quand les fins de mois étaient difficiles…

C'était juste plus simple pour tout le monde.

Naruto se laissa retomber par terre en soupirant. Kiba lui jeta un regard circonspect.

« Dis donc blondinet, tu soupires affreusement souvent, aujourd'hui » remarqua-t-il. « L'âge te rattrape, ou quoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas entendu ? » lança aussitôt Ino, ravie d'offrir sa sagesse de commère en chef à la communauté. « Son mystérieux correspondant a fugué de chez lui. »

Naruto la fusilla du regard, boudeur.

« C'est Sasuke… » bougonna-t-il.

Pourquoi personne n'utilisait-il jamais son nom ? Depuis le temps qu'il leur rabattait les oreilles avec lui, ils ne risquaient pourtant pas de l'oublier ! Il était sûr qu'ils le faisaient exprès, parce qu'ils savaient qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les reprendre depuis qu'il avait finalement appris le nom de celui qui se cachait derrière Sharingan.

« Wah, mon pote, ça a l'air sérieux ! » s'exclama Kiba, les yeux écarquillés.

« Hum » approuva Naruto, morose. « Il ne m'avait même pas prévenu ni rien. Connard… »

Il croisa les bras sur ses genoux levés et enfouit la tête dans ses épaules. Son portable n'avait quasiment pas quitté sa main depuis ce matin. Même en cours, il le tenait machinalement et gribouillait sur son cahier de sa main libre.

« Tu fais une obsession, Naruto » soupira Sakura, pour une fois sincèrement compatissante. « Tout ira bien, tu verras. »

« Je ne sais pas… Ca ne ressemble pas à Sasuke de faire un truc pareil sur un coup de tête. Il est toujours tellement raisonnable… »

« Coincé, tu veux dire » ricana Kiba.

Naruto lui jeta un regard narquois.

« Ouais… Coincé… Mais t'as pas entendu la dernière. »

Et Naruto entreprit de relater son dernier grand succès dans l'opération "Décoinçons Sasuke". Lorsqu'il eut fini, Kiba était plié en deux et des larmes de rire perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Le large sourire de Chouji était une réplique de celui de Naruto et même Shikamaru arborait un rictus amusé. Sakura et Ino faisaient de leur mieux pour paraître indignées, mais au final il était difficile de ne pas sourire.

« Oh purée, j'aurais j… jamais cru que ton M. Parfait aurait… le cran de faire ça ! » balbutia Kiba en reprenant tant bien que mal sa respiration. « Il faut absolument que tu me montres ces photos ! »

Le sourire de Naruto redevint aussitôt une grimace.

« Le problème, c'est qu'il n'a jamais eu le temps de me les passer… » avoua-t-il.

Ils comprirent tous à quoi il faisait allusion et échangèrent un regard désolé. Ils avaient au moins réussi à le dérider quelques minutes…

Le portable de Naruto se mit à sonner et ils se redressèrent comme un seul homme lorsqu'ils ne reconnurent pas les notes. Le numéro de Sasuke était le seul pour lequel Naruto changeait sans cesse la sonnerie. La mélodie pouvait passer d'une chanson d'amitié horriblement guimauve à du hard rock proclamant sa haine pour le monde et vice-versa en moins d'une journée.

D'après le peu qu'ils en entendirent avant que Naruto ne décroche, cette sonnerie ressemblait remarquablement à _How to Save a Life_ de The Fray. Sakura roula des yeux, excédée.

« Allô ? » lança Naruto d'une voix tendue.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence, puis le visage de Naruto arbora un sourire doux-amer.

« Bonjour, Mme Uchiwa. »

Ils soupirèrent dans un bel ensemble. Il aurait été trop simple d'espérer que l'affaire soit aussi vite réglée. Mais tout de même, songea Shikamaru en se rallongeant, c'était vraiment chiant de voir Naruto déprimer comme ça.

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir donné de faux espoirs, Naruto » disait la mère de Sasuke.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit vous » s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer, ne mentant qu'à moitié.

Il s'était dit et répété de ne pas trop espérer, mais c'était plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais tout de même, cet appel devait avoir une importance.

« Il y a du nouveau ? » demanda-t-il, retenant presque son souffle.

« La police fait de son mieux » lui fut-il répondu dans un soupir. « Mais elle n'a pas encore de piste. »

« Oh… »

« En revanche, j'ai parlé à mon mari. »

Ca, c'était définitivement nouveau. Naruto se redressa, surpris.

« Apparemment, Sasuke s'est enfui après une dispute avec lui » poursuivit Mme Uchiwa, de l'incertitude dans sa voix. « Je n'étais pas présente à ce moment-là… J'ai insisté pour savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dits, et Fugaku s'est emporté et a… enfin… »

Il ne l'avait quand même pas frappée ? Naruto fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir de quoique ce soit que Sasuke aurait pu dire qui aurait sous-entendu que son père pouvait se montrait violent.

« Oui ? » l'encouragea-t-il de son mieux.

« Naruto… Est-ce que vous saviez que… Sasuke était gay ? »

Ce n'était définitivement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il en resta bouche bée, la mâchoire flasque et le regard vide. Sakura lui jeta un regard torve, exprimant en silence à quel point elle était heureuse de pouvoir contempler ses amygdales.

« Naruto ?… »

Il bredouilla une réponse contenant trop peu de voyelles pour être compréhensible par le commun des mortels.

« Ah… Vous ne le saviez pas… » en conclut Mme Uchiwa, de toute évidence munie d'un grand sens de la déduction.

Sa voix était très embarrassée et elle avait probablement rougi.

« Je m'excuse. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas… Enfin, vous n'avez rien contre… »

« Non ! » s'écria Naruto, avec tant de soudaineté que même Shikamaru sursauta. « Non, pas du tout ! Ca m'est complètement égal ! »

« Oh… » répondit-elle d'une voix très soulagée. « Tant mieux. Je n'aurais vraiment pas voulu que Sasuke perde quelqu'un comme vous parce que je m'étais montrée indiscrète. Cela m'apaise tellement de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un avec lequel il puisse parler librement. Sasuke est toujours si renfermé sur lui-même depuis… »

Elle s'arrêta là, que ce soit parce qu'il était trop dur pour elle d'en parler, ou parce qu'elle se demandait si Naruto ignorait également ça. Juste au cas où, il eut un "hum" d'acquiescement qui signifiait qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire et qu'il était d'accord avec elle.

La dernière nouvelle lui tournait toujours dans la tête et menaçait de lui donner le tournis, mais il la chassa momentanément pour se consacrer sur la conversation. Si Sasuke n'avait rien omis d'important sur sa mère, elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'occasions de se confier.

« Si ce n'est pas indiscret, depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Sasuke ?… Je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais vu parler à quelqu'un en rentrant, et il n'amène pas non plus d'amis à la maison… »

« Oh ! » fit Naruto, embarrassé à son tour de devoir aborder un sujet aussi vaste. « Ah ! Comment dire ?… Oui, ça va vous paraître un peu… bizarre. Je veux dire, même à moi, ça me semble parfois bizarre, et ça fait huit ans que ça dure. Seulement voilà, euh… Sasuke et moi… On ne s'est jamais rencontrés. Dans la vraie vie, je veux dire. »

Sakura et Ino s'étaient plongés dans leur propre discussion, mais relevèrent la tête en l'entendant se mettre à balbutier. Deux sourires narquois naquirent sur leurs visages lorsqu'elles comprirent la raison de son hésitation. Après tout, la plupart de ses connaissances ne manquaient jamais de lui faire remarquer à quel point il était bizarre qu'il n'ait jamais vu son meilleur ami de sa vie.

Le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne témoigna de la surprise de Mme Uchiwa.

« Vous vous êtes rencontrés… »

« Sur Internet » compléta vite Naruto, tripotant sans y penser l'ourlet de son T-shirt. « Oui, ça fait un bout de temps. On s'est croisés sur un forum. Un jour j'ai écrit un truc complètement stupide, et Sasuke a répondu juste pour m'informer que j'étais un idiot. Je crois que j'essayais de persuader tout le monde que j'étais un renard ninja avec neuf queues et une connexion Internet greffée dans l'oreille gauche. »

« … »

« J'avais dix ans » informa-t-il en baissant piteusement la tête.

Mme Uchiwa émit un autre de ses rires délicats, et Naruto sourit.

« Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Vous êtes devenus amis tout de suite ? »

« Holà, non ! Sasuke était un vrai snob à cette époque, et je ne supportais pas du tout qu'on me regarde de haut. On passait notre temps à se disputer sur n'importe quel sujet, au point que les autres inscrits du forum osaient à peine démarrer une discussion. Finalement, les administrateurs nous ont prévenus qu'on serait tous les deux virés si on n'arrêtait pas d'étaler notre linge sale en public. Alors on a continué à se disputer par messages privés. »

Naruto ricana en se souvenant de son acharnement à ne pas laisser son conflit avec Sharingan sans suite.

« Maintenant, ça paraît complètement dingue. Il m'insupportait tellement que je passais parfois une soirée entière à réfléchir à une réplique bien sentie pour répondre à son dernier message, au lieu de faire mes devoirs. Ce qui est encore plus drôle, c'est qu'à l'époque, je vivais en orphelinat avec deux misérables ordinateurs et une centaine d'autres gamins. A cause de ça, j'étais devenu un sacré bagarreur… Juste pour pouvoir aller insulter un inconnu sur un forum. »

Il releva les yeux pour se rendre compte que tous ses amis le regardaient. Assis ou allongés autour de lui, ils l'écoutaient attentivement, sourire aux lèvres. Il rougit et réalisa qu'il ne leur avait jamais raconté cette histoire avec autant de détails.

Sa rencontre avec Sasuke avait toujours semblé ridicule, et peut-être un peu privée. Il n'avait commencé à parler que parce que son ami lui manquait affreusement, et qu'il était sûr que Mme Uchiwa était aussi inquiète que lui. Elle n'avait peut-être pas pour autant envie de l'entendre raconter sa vie, et il se sentit gêné d'être aussi bavard.

« Pardon… Je dois vous ennuyer avec tous ces détails. Vous avez sans doute plein de choses à faire… »

« Non non, pas du tout ! Je vous en prie, continuez… Je sais que… j'ai été très absente de la vie de Sasuke depuis quelques années. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de vous entendre parler de lui. »

« … D'accord » dit-il, entendant la sincérité dans sa voix. « Bon… A peu près deux ans après qu'on se soit rencontrés, le forum a annoncé qu'il allait devoir fermer. J'avais beau ne pas supporter Sasuke, ça me laissait une impression désagréable de savoir que je ne pourrais plus me prendre la tête avec lui. Tout le monde sur le forum savait que j'avais une adresse de messagerie instantanée, mais Sasuke n'en avait pas, et je ne connaissais pas non plus son email.

« Seulement, ça devait lui aussi l'embêter plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer, parce que la veille de la fermeture du forum, l'icône de messagerie instantanée s'est mise à s'afficher sous son pseudo. »

Naruto avait un large sourire, et il entendit la mère de Sasuke étouffer un rire. Il se souvenait encore du triomphe qu'il avait ressenti, persuadé du haut de ses douze ans que Sharingan avait fait un faux pas et venait de manquer une occasion de disparaître. Il lui avait fallu quelques années de plus pour réaliser que Sasuke avait simplement été trop têtu pour ajouter lui-même Naruto à ses contacts.

…

**FuturRoiDuMonde :** hehehe  
**Sharingan :** Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, crétin ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** tu méchapera pa, m1tenan !  
**Sharingan :** Déjà entendu parler de la liste rouge ? Je te bloque quand je veux, espèce d'idiot.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** pourkoi, je te fai peur ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** tu declar forfè ?  
**Sharingan :** Argh, ton orthographe est encore pire que dans tes messages !  
**Sharingan :** Pourquoi avoir demandé à un chimpanzé de t'apprendre à écrire ? Ton prof était désespéré à ce point-là ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** c du sms, conar !  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** pour ecrir vite  
**Sharingan :** Je t'assure que je ne suis pas pressé de lire tes conneries. Tu peux ralentir autant que tu veux.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** !  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** puisk sa ténerv otant, c pas prè darivé  
**FuturRoiDuMonde tire la langue.  
****Sharingan :** …

…

« Après ça, on se parlait tellement qu'on finissait forcément par manquer d'insultes à un moment ou à un autre. Et évidemment, on en venait à en apprendre de plus en plus de choses l'un sur l'autre. »

…

**FuturRoiDuMonde :** t vraimen 1 enfoiré  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** tu te rend conte de coment tu parle de ta famill ?  
**Sharingan :** Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, crétin.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** non, mai tu realise vrément pas !  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** tu pense k'il y a des gen de ton age ki nont même pa de famill ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** tu pourai au moin aprécier ce ke tu as !  
**Sharingan :** …  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** c merdik d'etre tout seul !  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** timagine vivre dan un orphelinat avec 100 gosses et des adulte ki te deteste parc k personn veut jamai tadopter ?  
**Sharingan :** Ne ramène pas tout à toi.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** g jamai di ke cétai moi  
**Sharingan :** Arrête ton char.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** …  
**Sharingan :** Ok. Ta vie est pourrie. Laisse-moi pleurer.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** espece de… !  
**Sharingan :** La mienne aussi, alors ferme un peu ta grande gueule.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** alor ca…  
**Sharingan :** Mon frère est en prison.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** …  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** serieu ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** pourkoi ?  
**Sharingan :** Meurtre.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** …  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** tu plésantes, la ?  
**Sharingan :** De mon cousin.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** … oh putain.  
**Sharingan :** Exactement.

…

« Ca m'a quand même pris trois ans rien que pour lui arracher son prénom, mais je commençais à en avoir marre que mes autres amis l'appellent toujours "le mystérieux correspondant de Naruto"… »

Là-dessus il adressa un regard de reproche au groupe qui l'écoutait religieusement. Oui, c'était à peu près à cette époque qu'il était devenu ami avec Kiba, Shikamaru et Chouji. Auparavant, Sharingan avait été la seule personne avec laquelle il se sentait vraiment lui-même. Les autres orphelins le méprisaient pour être resté aussi longtemps dans l'établissement, et même les élèves de son collège l'appelaient "Rémi Sans-Famille".

Lorsque Kiba avait été transféré dans son école, leurs natures de trouble-fête s'étaient tout de suite accordées. Ils avaient ensuite vite fait la connaissance de Shikamaru et Chouji, qui séchaient les cours presque autant qu'eux, mais il avait bien dû expliquer à un moment ou à un autre pourquoi il passait autant de temps sur les ordinateurs de la bibliothèque…

Et curieusement, il n'avait guère eu envie de passer moins de temps avec Sharingan maintenant qu'il avait de "vrais" amis.

…

**FuturRoiDuMonde :** hé  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** mes pote dise salut  
**Sharingan :** Tes potes ?… C'est nouveau ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** oué  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** on traine ensemble depui qq semaines  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** il voulaient savoir si je trainai sur le net parse ke javai trouV 1 fille  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** je leur ai di ke jaimerai bi1  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** a la place, y a toi  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** :(  
**Sharingan :** …  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** sof ke m1tenant, il memmerdent avec ca  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** il dise ke t san doute un vieu pervers XD  
**Sharingan :** Va traîner avec tes "potes", alors.

_Sharingan s'est déconnecté.  
__Le message suivant n'a pas pu être remis à son destinataire :  
_**FuturRoiDuMonde :** hein ? O.o

**FuturRoiDuMonde :** hé ! pas trop tot !  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** pourkoi tu t tiré come ca ? tas tes regles ou koi ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** ca fait 3h que je tatends !  
**Sharingan :** Pourquoi ? Tu as une préférence pour les vieux pervers ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** wo, mec, je disai ca pour rire ! O.O  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** je sai ke t pas un perver  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** ca fé 5 ans quon se conait, purée  
**Sharingan :** Je pourrais être un vieux pervers très patient.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** ben tas une drole de maniere de dragué, alors  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** perso, jaccroche pas une fille en lui sortan kelle sé pa aditioner 2 et 2  
**Sharingan :** …  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** tu vois ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** bon, tu tapelle coment, M. pervers ?  
**Sharingan :** …  
**Sharingan :** T'es shooté ou quoi ? Pourquoi je te le dirais ?  
**Sharingan :** C'est peut-être toi, le vieux pervers, tout compte fait.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** wé, javou, jai 78 ans et jaime les petit garson  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** é jai apri a lire dans une cave pendan la 2e guere mondiale  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** maintenan file ton nom, mes pote comence a me souler ave ca  
**Sharingan :** … Eh bien, ça explique en fait beaucoup de choses…  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** XD  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** purée, tu meclate…  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** je mapele Naruto  
**Sharingan :** … Comme l'ingrédient de ramen ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** les ramen son la sourse de toute vie !  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** oui, jétai prédestiné  
**Sharingan :** … Sérieux ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** je te jure ke c vrai  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** croi de bois, croi de fer, si je men je vé en enfer  
**Sharingan :** … XD  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** O.O  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** oh putain !!  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** ca a utilisé 1 smiley !!  
**Sharingan :** Sasuke.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** ton nom ? cool :D  
**Sharingan :** Hum.

…

« En fait, par comparaison, c'était drôlement facile de lui soutirer son numéro de portable… »

…

**FuturRoiDuMonde :** hé  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** ma ligne internet é en rép pour la semaine, file ton numero de portable  
**Sharingan :** …  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** koi ?  
**Sharingan :** Si tu m'appelles en cours, je te tue.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** pff

…

Naruto avait si facilement plongé dans ses souvenirs qu'il fut presque surpris lorsque Mme Uchiwa reprit la parole.

« J'imagine que c'est le genre de choses qui arrivent avec les nouvelles technologies… » songea-t-elle. « Mais tout de même, je suis peut-être un peu vieux jeu, mais… »

« Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas si vieux jeu que ça » plaisanta Naruto. « Vous n'avez même pas eu l'air perdu quand j'ai parlé de forum et de messagerie instantanée. »

Mme Uchiwa rit un peu, flattée.

« … Mais tout de même, ça veut dire que si vous croisiez Sasuke dans la rue, vous ne le reconnaîtriez même pas ? C'est un peu… »

« Oh, j'espère bien que si ! » lui assura-t-il. « On s'est échangé des photos quand on avait 15 ans, alors à moins qu'il se soit fait teindre en roux et blinder de piercings… »

…

**FuturRoiDuMonde :** ta vu, ta vu ? je sui pa un vieux pervers !  
**Sharingan :** …  
**Sharingan :** Mon dieu, quelle tronche d'abruti.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** he !  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** et toi alor ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** tu fais la geule comme si ton chien etait mort  
**Sharingan :** J'aime pas les chiens.  
**Sharingan :** Et je préfère autant ne pas avoir l'air aussi stupide que toi.  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** taime rien de tout façon  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** et ca sapelle sourire  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** tu devrai essayer de tmps en tmps  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** tronche de crok-mort  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** t sur ke t pas un vampire ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** t tout pale  
**Sharingan :** Bien sûr que si, tu vois bien que mes yeux sont rouges. Tu veux voir mes crocs ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** …  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** tu tameliore XD  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** on va fair qq chose de toi, petit padawan  
**Sharingan :** … ?  
**FuturRoiDuMonde :** … me dis pas ke tu conais pa star wars…  
**Sharingan :** …  
**FuturRoiDuMonde meurt.**

…

« Oh, je vois… »

Naruto tortilla la lanière de son sac entre ses doigts, pensif. Il avait souvent regretté de n'avoir qu'une seule photo de Sasuke, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait suggéré un nouvel échange, Sasuke était de mauvaise humeur, n'était pas sur son propre ordinateur, ou n'avait pas de photo récente à portée de main. A la longue, ça ressemblait fort à une série d'excuses, aussi avait-il fini par laisser tomber sans trop comprendre où était le problème.

Parfois, c'était juste plus simple de ne pas essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami.

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'une main passa avec insistance devant ses yeux. Son regard tomba sur Sakura qui lui fit aussitôt les gros yeux, croisant les bras d'un air parfaitement offusqué. Il ne comprit absolument pas où elle voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'Ino avait adopté la même position que son amie.

Il rougit alors, se souvenant un peu tard qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais parler de cette photo aux deux jeunes filles. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour ne pas comprendre d'un coup d'œil pourquoi Sasuke avait autant d'admiratrices dans son lycée, et savait très bien que Sakura et Ino avaient une malheureuse tendance à fondre sur tous les "beaux gosses".

Mais maintenant, elles étaient curieuses, et il allait lui falloir inventer très vite une raison très plausible pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas leur présenter la fameuse photo.

Mme Uchiwa eut la bonne idée de reprendre la parole à cet instant, et Naruto profita de l'occasion pour faire signe à Sakura qu'il était occupé.

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir parlé de vous deux, Naruto. Je pense que je comprends un peu mieux Sasuke, à présent. »

« A… ah ? » fit-il, confus.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Il n'avait rien dit qui soit vraiment déterminant, si ? A moins qu'elle ne parle de la fugue de Sasuke plus que de son caractère, mais même ainsi…

Il déglutit, se souvenant soudain de sa dernière conversation avec Sasuke. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit précédente à se tourner et se retourner sans trouver le sommeil, son esprit imaginant sans répit tout ce qui avait pu arriver à Sasuke en quatre jours. Et s'il était tombé sur un gang qui l'avait tabassé jusqu'au sang et laissé pour mort ? Ou pire, un psychopathe ? Ou pire encore, un grizzly enragé ?

Mais la question qui n'avait cessé de le tourmenter toute la nuit, celle qui revenait là où toutes les autres s'essoufflaient…

_"Est-ce que c'est ma faute ?"_

Il serra le poing autour de son téléphone. La lumière du jour avait banni les plus hideuses de ses inquiétudes comme autant d'ombres reléguées dans un placard, mais ce qu'avait dit Mme Uchiwa les avait lentement réveillées.

Sasuke, toujours si posé et si raisonnable, s'était disputé avec son père.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, la trouvant soudain sèche. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine.

« Mme Uchiwa… Vous savez, la fugue de Sasuke… »

Il ferma les yeux, et comme à chaque fois qu'il devait chercher du courage, imagina une profonde vallée et deux statues de pierre encadrant une imposante chute d'eau. Cette image avait toujours été son refuge, et dans le grondement de la cascade, il sentit un peu de calme et de bravoure lui revenir.

« C'est peut-être un peu ma faute. »

Le silence régna un long moment, et il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir l'expression de ses amis. Finalement, Mme Uchiwa soupira.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous sentir coupable, Naruto. »

« Mais je… ! »

« Je sais » coupa-t-elle, ce qui le surprit considérablement. « Et, à vrai dire, je pense comme vous. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne trouva rien à dire.

« Je suis certaine que vous êtes la personne la plus proche de mon fils, et Sasuke ne se serait pas dressé contre son père pour une simple idéologie. Mais Naruto… Si Sasuke a des sentiments pour vous, vous ne devriez pas vous en sentir coupable. Et j'espère que vous n'en aurez pas honte non plus. Je vous suis, quant à moi, très reconnaissante de compter autant pour lui. »

Ses yeux le brûlaient, et il avait chaud. Elle acceptait ça avec tant de facilité, alors que lui-même essayait encore de se persuader qu'il se trompait forcément… Devant tant de calme, il se sentit misérable de douter autant. Il était le meilleur ami de Sasuke, bon sang ! Si même sa mère était arrivée à la même conclusion que lui, quelle était la probabilité qu'ils se trompent tous les deux ?

Il aurait aimé s'écrier que Sasuke était peut-être en danger et que c'était entièrement sa faute, mais il aurait été ingrat de clamer encore sa culpabilité malgré les paroles de Mme Uchiwa.

Elle semblait si sincère, aussi se força-t-il à reprendre son calme et à ravaler son amertume. Le grondement de la chute d'eau s'effaça peu à peu pour reprendre sa place dans ses souvenirs et fut remplacé par un sentiment de manque. Il avait rarement eu autant envie de retourner à cet endroit, de sentir à nouveau la sérénité et l'assurance qui l'y avaient toujours envahi.

Si lui était si confus et misérable, il pouvait difficilement imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir Sasuke à cet instant.

Il hoqueta et ouvrit soudain les yeux, comme frappé par la foudre.

« Naruto ? » fit la voix inquiète de Mme Uchiwa.

« Il y a peut-être un endroit ! » s'écria-t-il, le souffle coupé. « C'est moi qui en avait parlé à Sasuke, mais je lui avais dit que je me sentais toujours mieux quand j'allais là-bas. Enfin, je peux me tromper, mais je… »

… mais il était certain d'avoir raison.

« Oh ! » fit-elle, et il sentit une pointe d'incertitude en entendant le regain d'espoir dans sa voix. « Où est-ce ? »

« Près de mon ancien orphelinat. C'est beaucoup plus près d'ici que de votre ville » calcula-t-il rapidement. « Je vais aller voir ! Je veux dire, à moins que vous ne préfériez que la police… »

« Oh non ! S'il vous plaît, je me sentirais tellement plus rassurée s'il était retrouvé par quelqu'un qui lui soit familier. Mais, pardon, vous devez avoir cours… »

« Pas cet après-midi ! » mentit-il sans hésitation, rassemblant déjà ses affaires. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais le trouver. Je vous rappelle dès que j'y suis ! »

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et bondit sur ses pieds. Sakura était déjà debout, le fixant d'un air qui désapprouvait muettement son mensonge. Elle ne dit pourtant rien pour le dissuader de sécher, et tendit même la main avec un soupir excédé. Naruto lui céda son sac de cours avec un énorme sourire, et la prit soudain dans ses bras.

« Merci Sakura, je t'adore ! »

« C'est ça » répondit-elle en le repoussant sans douceur. « Tu as intérêt à le trouver. »

« Et ramène-le-nous, » ajouta perfidement Ino, « qu'on sache un peu pourquoi tu nous as caché cette fameuse photo. »

Naruto parcourut des yeux le petit groupe de ses amis. Chouji sourit, finissant calmement son quatrième paquet de chips. Shikamaru bâillait, apparemment peu remué par la conversation, bien qu'il ait probablement compris tout ce qui en avait transpiré. Seul Kiba paraissait troublé, son visage crispé par une de ces phases de réflexion intense qui lui donnaient l'air constipé. Devant les regards noirs de Sakura et Ino, il finit par hausser les épaules, perplexe.

« J'ai pas tout compris, mais… si tout le monde est cool, ben, moi aussi. »

Naruto lui adressa un large sourire, et il en déduit que c'était la bonne réponse. Quelle qu'ait été la question.

* * *

Se rendre à l'orphelinat Konoha était moins évident qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître. Son ancienne demeure était située dans un petit village à presque une heure de route, vers lequel il n'existait officiellement pas de service de transport en commun. Fort heureusement, Naruto était un habitué des lieux.

Le village comprenait un boucher qui servait de dépôt de pain et de coin poste, une pharmacie qui faisait recette sur les retraités et les gosses de l'orphelinat, et une école primaire. Cela signifiait bien sûr que les orphelins de plus de douze ans devaient tout de même atterrir quelque part, et un car bringuebalant faisait donc deux fois par jour la navette entre Konoha et un collège de la grande ville.

Naruto traversa donc la ville pour se rendre à son ancien collège et passa le reste de l'après-midi à faire le tour du pâté de maisons en examinant les nouveaux graffitis, incapable de rester assis sur un banc plus de cinq minutes. Il retrouva quelques-unes de ses propres œuvres d'art sous les fenêtres du bâtiment de chimie, à demi effacées par le temps, mais toujours visibles.

Quelques élèves avaient fini par le remarquer et Naruto s'accouda au grillage de la cour de récréation pour leur parler. Il leur demanda des nouvelles des professeurs et leur raconta en échange nombre d'anecdotes qui ne manquèrent pas de les faire copieusement rire. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'elles auraient très vite fait le tour de l'établissement.

Lorsque le car arriva enfin, peu de temps avant la fin des cours, Naruto tambourina sur la porte avant même qu'il soit correctement arrêté. Elle s'ouvrit finalement, et le vieux conducteur lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, gamin ? »

« Jiraiya ! » s'écria-t-il en bondissant à l'intérieur. « Il faut que tu m'emmènes à Konoha ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'était pas ton rêve de te tirer de l'orphelinat et de ne jamais y remettre les pieds ? » grommela Jiraiya en se levant, le forçant à reculer pour s'étirer avec un craquement d'articulations fatiguées. « Ni repris, ni échangé, gamin. »

« Comme si je voulais retourner là-bas » fit Naruto en plissant le nez d'un air dégoûté. « Mais il faut que tu m'emmène au village, Jiraiya, c'est super important ! »

« Eh oh, je ne suis pas chauffeur de taxi ! Je conduis les mioches, c'est tout ! Tu veux que je perde mon boulot, ou quoi ? Ce salaud d'Ebisu rêve déjà de me faire virer. »

La sonnerie du collège retentit, et le grondement facilement reconnaissable des chaises qu'on tire et des pas de centaines d'élèves se dirigeant vers la sortie émergea de l'établissement. Jiraiya descendit les marches du car pour se dégourdir les jambes sur le trottoir. Naruto le suivit pas à pas, marchant quasiment sur ses talons.

« S'il te plaît, Jiraiya ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… ! »

Sa litanie se poursuivit sans temps mort pendant que les orphelins franchissaient un par un les portes du lycée parmi les autres collégiens et s'approchaient du car. Ils ne manquaient pas d'accorder en passant un regard torve au garçon plus vieux qu'eux qui harcelaient leur chauffeur. Certains le reconnurent et son identité se propagea vite dans le car à présent presque plein. Quelques dizaines de visages curieux se pressaient aux fenêtres ou se tendaient vers la porte dans l'espoir d'apprendre ce qui se passait.

Finalement usé par tant d'attention, Jiraiya se retourna brusquement, rouge brique.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas, à la fin ? » beugla-t-il.

Saisissant l'occasion de plaider sa cause, Naruto fixa franchement le vieil homme dans les yeux.

« Un de mes amis a fugué, et je suis quasiment sûr de savoir où le trouver ! S'il te plaît, Jiraiya, il faut absolument que je le retrouve ! »

Quelque soit la réponse qu'attendait Jiraiya, ce n'était visiblement pas celle-là. Il le fixa un long moment, incrédule, puis jeta des coups d'œil paranoïaques en direction de la sortie du collège. Bougonnant et marmonnant, une expression revêche sur le visage, il propulsa Naruto dans le car d'une bourrade.

« Merci Jiraiya, t'es le meilleur ! » s'exclama-t-il, ravi, en escaladant aussitôt les marches étroites.

Le chauffeur se hissa dans son siège avec un grognement peu commode et ferma la porte du véhicule. Naruto tourna enfin son attention vers le reste du bus et se trouva face à une trentaine de visages curieux. Il se souvint abruptement de ses années à l'orphelinat, et des regards narquois et des moqueries que ses pairs avaient toujours eu pour lui.

Son sourire vacilla un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'un des garçons les plus vieux propulse sans douceur sa voisine dans l'allée et lui fasse signe de venir s'asseoir.

« Ici, Naruto ! » fit-il avec enthousiasme.

« Hé ! » fit la fille, offusquée.

Naruto les reconnut comme Konohamaru et Moegi, qui se trouvaient déjà à Konoha avant son départ. Il n'avait fallu que ça pour que le reste du car sorte de son silence, et soudain l'air résonna d'invitations semblables.

« Il y a une place ici ! »

« C'est vrai que tu as quitté l'orphelinat pour vivre tout seul ? »

« Tu peux venir t'asseoir ici, Naruto ! »

« C'est vrai que tu avais suspendu pleins de magazines pornos juste derrière la porte du bureau d'Ebisu ? »

« Et qu'il s'est mis à saigner du nez ? »

« Le vieux Sarutobi veut toujours savoir comment tu vas, t'étais son chouchou ou quoi ? »

« Assieds-toi, reste pas debout ! »

« Ton ami a vraiment fugué ? »

« C'est trop cool que tu habites tout seul ! »

Dans le rétroviseur, Jiraiya vit Naruto se remettre à sourire et se mêler sans complexe aux plus jeunes que lui. Le gosse n'avait aucune idée de l'impression forte qu'il avait laissée en quittant l'orphelinat dès qu'il l'avait pu, alors qu'il n'était même pas majeur.

Il n'y avait pas d'orphelins aussi âgés que lui à Konoha, aussi les collégiens du car eurent-ils tôt fait de se mettre à écouter religieusement les petits secrets qu'il avait accumulés au cours des années. Les recoins cachés derrière les cuisines, la réserve privée d'alcool de Mizuki, la coupe de cheveux affreuse d'Ebisu sous son éternel foulard… Lorsque Naruto se mit à jeter de fréquents coups d'œil vers l'avant du car et baissa la voix, obligeant les adolescents à se pencher vers lui, Jiraiya grogna et sut qu'il allait devoir trouver une nouvelle cachette pour ses magazines pornos.

* * *

Le car franchit enfin les portes de l'orphelinat, et Ebisu remonta d'un mouvement sec la paire de lunettes noires sur son nez. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, songea-t-il. Il était prêt à jurer que ce vieux pervers de Jiraiya faisait tout pour lambiner en chemin quand il savait qu'Ebisu était chargé de faire rentrer les enfants. Tout le monde savait bien qu'il détestait attendre, bon sang !

Depuis le temps qu'il essayait de convaincre Sarutobi de virer ce type et de faire appel à une entreprise spécialisée, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que Jiraiya soit toujours à ce poste. Le pauvre Sarutobi se faisait sénile avec l'âge.

Le car s'arrêta devant lui et Ebisu s'avança vers la porte, s'éclaircissant la gorge et adoptant son expression la plus sévère. Ce n'était pas le moment de traînasser, les enfants avaient à peine le temps de déposer leurs affaires et de se lever les mains avant l'heure du dîner. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils soient en retard à table, ce serait un comble.

La porte se descella avec un sifflement fatigué. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ordonner aux enfants de sortir en rang, mais n'émit qu'un couinement humiliant lorsque quelque chose de solide dévala les escaliers et lui rentra dedans, le propulsant à terre.

« Oups ! Désolé Ebisu ! » rit une voix familière.

A travers les lunettes perchées de travers sur l'arête de son nez, Ebisu reconnut un large sourire canaille et une masse de cheveux blonds en bataille. Il pointa un doigt tremblant vers le garçon et se mit à articuler des protestations silencieuses, livide.

« Salut tout le monde ! » hurla Naruto en direction du bus, qui lui répondit dans un concert de voix des plus disgracieux. « Merci encore, Jiraiya ! »

Le vieux chauffeur répondit d'un grognement et descendit à son tour les escaliers. Il s'arrêta près d'Ebisu et les deux adultes suivirent des yeux l'adolescent qui détalait vers les portes de l'orphelinat.

« C… C… C'était… » bredouilla Ebisu, ramassant tant bien que mal les miettes éparpillées de sa dignité pour jeter un regard furieux à Jiraiya. « C'était… ! »

« Ah ! » s'exclama soudain Jiraiya, parlant plus fort que nécessaire et fixant le ciel d'un air inspiré. « C'est le vieux Sarutobi qui va être content de savoir que Naruto est dans le coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il va être content ! »

Des ricanements étouffés filtrèrent du groupe de collégiens descendant du bus dans un désordre inadmissible. Ebisu serra les mâchoires pour ne pas jurer, écarlate de rage.

Un jour, il ferait virer cet imbécile. Un jour…

* * *

Le soleil était déjà fort incliné sur l'horizon lorsque Naruto traversa à toute allure les rues du village presque désert. Seuls une vieille dame nourrissant les pigeons dans le parc et le boucher qui s'apprêtait à fermer son échoppe le virent passer, mais Naruto ne s'arrêta pas pour discuter.

Il s'engouffra dans une allée derrière le terrain vague sur lequel les enfants jouaient au foot le dimanche. A l'autre extrémité de l'impasse, un grillage interdisait l'accès à un bosquet. Naruto escalada la barrière branlante et se faufila entre les arbres, tirant sans y penser quand son T-shirt s'accrochait à une branche.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques mètres pour déboucher sur le sentier qu'il cherchait. Peu fréquenté, le chemin était à demi recouvert par la végétation, mais Naruto l'emprunta sans hésitation malgré la pénombre grandissante.

Le trajet était plus long qu'il ne s'en souvenait, et il fut bientôt obligé de ralentir jusqu'à marcher, à bout de souffle.

A présent loin de la ville et du babillage des collégiens, il frémit en prenant conscience du silence autour de lui. Le bois se préparait à la nuit, et il lui sembla entendre les premiers hululements d'un hibou. L'air se faisait plus frais sur sa peau couverte de sueur, et il regretta de n'être parti qu'avec sa veste légère.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, frissonnant. Maintenant qu'il touchait au but, le doute refaisait surface dans son esprit. Après tout, quelle était la probabilité que Sasuke soit là-bas ? Que ferait-il si ce n'était pas le cas ? Il avait donné tant d'espoir à Mme Uchiwa, et pendant ce temps, Sasuke était peut-être en danger très loin de là…

Il ne voyait quasiment plus où il mettait les pieds lorsqu'il reconnut enfin le grondement de la chute d'eau. Soupirant de nervosité, il accéléra autant le pas qu'il le pouvait sans trébucher.

Fidèle à ses souvenirs, la vallée s'ouvrit devant lui au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, le chant de la cascade soudain libéré des arbres qui l'avaient étouffé jusque-là. Naruto s'avança lentement sur la berge du petit lac. A sa droite reposaient toujours les deux immenses statues se faisant face. Oubliées depuis longtemps, elles étaient à demi recouvertes par la mousse et les arbustes, mais n'avaient rien perdu de leur superbe.

Naruto ravala l'émotion qui l'avait toujours pris à la gorge lorsqu'il venait ici, et que toutes ces années sans visite n'avaient apparemment que renforcée.

Il balaya les berges du lac d'un regard avide. Ne voyant personne, ni même la moindre preuve que quelqu'un ait pu venir ici dernièrement, ses épaules se voûtèrent.

Qu'allait-il dire à Mme Uchiwa ? La gorge serrée, il tira son portable de sa poche et le fixa un long moment, des larmes piquant ses yeux.

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il avait massacré son forfait lors de sa dernière conversation avec Sasuke. Ecarquillant les yeux, il demanda précipitamment son solde à la machine, tout en sachant que ses derniers centimes étaient tous passés dans les quelques SMS désespérés qu'il avait envoyés à Sasuke le week-end précédent.

« _Vous – avez – zéro – euros_ » l'informa aimablement une voix féminine, indifférente à l'enclume invisible qui venait de s'abattre sur les épaules de Naruto.

Grognant de rage, Naruto frappa le portable contre son crâne. Mais quel idiot ! Est-ce qu'on pouvait être plus stupide ? Maintenant, elle allait devoir attendre toute la nuit avant qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui et lui dire qu'il s'était trompé.

Bravo loser, songea-t-il, avant de réaliser que cela ressemblait suspicieusement à quelque chose que Sasuke aurait dit. Il tira la langue, dégoûté, mais y mit moins de conviction qu'il ne l'aurait fait habituellement.

Soupirant, il balaya des yeux la vallée autour de lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain matin pour que Jiraiya le ramène à la ville. Il n'avait sûrement aucune chance de convaincre le vieux pervers de faire un aller-retour pour lui, surtout quand la nuit tombait déjà. Peut-être que s'il retournait à l'orphelinat, Sarutobi le laisserait squatter un lit…

Il leva les yeux vers le sommet de la chute d'eau, tentant d'évaluer les quelques minutes de soleil qui lui restait. Bien que le lac soit plongé dans la pénombre, les derniers rayons de lumière rasaient encore la tête des statues. Naruto plissa les yeux et s'humecta les lèvres, touché par une impulsion stupide.

'_Oh, au diable !_' songea-t-il.

De toute façon, tout ce qu'il faisait depuis une semaine semblait complètement stupide et voué à l'échec. Rangeant le portable dans sa poche, il s'approcha de la statue dressée de son côté du lac et s'attacha à trouver des prises sèches.

Il avait déjà effectué cette escalade, bien sûr, et elle était moins difficile qu'elle ne le paraissait au premier abord. Néanmoins, la nuit tombant rendait la tâche plus compliquée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, et il n'aurait probablement eu aucune chance s'il ne l'avait pas pratiquée assez souvent pour que ses mains et ses pieds ne trouvent d'eux-mêmes les bonnes prises.

Sa main saisit enfin le sommet de la statue, et une douce lumière orange baigna ses doigts. Naruto eut un sourire de victoire, heureux au moins d'avoir pu retrouver son vieux terrain de jeu, et se hissa sur la tête.

Le dernier arc de soleil se couchant sur la rivière faillit l'éblouir, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne remarque pas instantanément la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos, assise de l'autre côté de la statue. Un sac de randonnée était posé non loin, mais Naruto n'avait d'yeux que pour les mèches noir corbeau qui se dressaient en une coiffure familière.

Il ne s'était pas fait teindre en roux, apparemment.

« Sasuke ! »

Sasuke se raidit et se retourna vivement. Naruto croisa ses yeux noirs écarquillés de surprise et sourit, se trouvant soudain envahi par tant de choses à penser qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. '_Je l'ai trouvé !_' revenait en boucle à une fréquence impressionnante, bien que '_C'est Sasuke ! Je suis face à face avec _Sasuke_ !_' ne suive pas très loin derrière. Le tout était entrecoupé de réflexions mièvres sur combien il avait grandi ou les cernes qui ne s'étaient sûrement pas trouvées sur la photo, ainsi que divers jurons et une vive colère à présent que l'inquiétude lui avait fait place.

Et comme Naruto était Naruto et qu'il ne pouvait pas penser tant de choses à la fois, son esprit résolut le dilemme par sa propre version de la roulette russe.

Sasuke se leva et se tint là, indécis, pendant que Naruto finissait de se hisser sur la statue et se précipitait vers lui. Le coup de poing qui le cueillit au menton n'aurait vraiment pas dû être une si grosse surprise, mais Sasuke perdit tout de même l'équilibre, pris de court.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu une chance de glisser trop près du bord de la statue, Naruto l'empoigna par le col et le tira sèchement vers lui. Ils atterrirent avec deux grognements jumeaux, Naruto tombant durement sur son arrière-train et Sasuke finissant appuyé de tout son poids contre lui.

A l'immense surprise de l'adolescent, Naruto referma instantanément les bras sur lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Bon sang, Sasuke, t'es vraiment un beau salaud ! Tu réalises à quel point j'étais inquiet à cause de toi ? Pas un mot avant de partir, même pas la décence de prendre ton portable ! » débita-t-il sans respirer. « J'ai presque pas dormi de toute la semaine. Et ta mère, tu te rends compte qu'elle était si paniquée qu'elle a appelé la police contre l'avis de ton père ? Elle a même appelé tous tes contacts avant de tomber sur moi, et d'après ce que tu m'en as dis elle a dû tomber sur des vrais cas ! Elle doit penser que t'es un délinquant, maintenant ! »

« Ma mère ?… » répéta Sasuke, rebondissant sur la plus frappante des aberrations qui parvenaient à ses oreilles.

« Evidemment, ta mère ! » répliqua Naruto, s'écartant tout juste assez pour le fusiller du regard. « Qui d'autre aurait pris la peine de m'informer que tu étais parti dans ton trip d'incompris ? Le Père Noël ? Apparemment il est bourré 364 jours par an, parce que je lui avais demandé un meilleur ami il y a un bout de temps, mais il avait dû faire la bringue avec les elfes la veille puisque… Humph ! »

Ordinairement, Sasuke se serait contenté d'appuyer sur le bouton de fin d'appel, ce qui faisait toujours copieusement râler Naruto puisqu'il devait ensuite le rappeler depuis son propre forfait. Il découvrit que c'était encore plus satisfaisant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, et que les regards noirs de Naruto étaient vraiment plus distrayants qu'autre chose.

Lorsqu'il jugea que Naruto ne repartirait pas aussitôt dans une de ces diatribes, il le lâcha et s'écarta légèrement. Il n'alla cependant pas bien loin et s'assit contre une des jambes levées de son ami. Un coup d'œil en coin lui assura que Naruto n'en ressentait aucune gêne et ne paraissait à vrai dire même pas avoir remarqué. Les bras croisés, il se contentait de le fixer d'un regard coléreux.

« Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ? »

Naruto parut pris de court. C'est vrai, ça, comment est-ce qu'il l'avait trouvé ? Il leva les yeux au ciel dont avait à présent complètement disparu le soleil, cherchant l'inspiration. Finalement, il haussa les épaules.

« Hé, c'est _mon_ coin, ok ? » répliqua-t-il, souriant.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil sarcastique. Ca ne répondait à rien du tout, mais connaissant l'idiot, il ne recevrait pas d'autre version. Naruto avait de toute façon déjà changé de sujet et jetait des regards curieux à son sac de randonnée.

« Tu étais là tout ce temps ? »

« Pratiquement » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « J'ai dû m'arrêter dans une autre ville pour acheter tout ça, ensuite je suis venu ici. »

« Comment ? » insista Naruto, les yeux plissés. « C'est le fin fond de la campagne, ici. J'ai dû supplier ce vieux chauffard de Jiraiya pour qu'il m'amène. »

Sasuke cligna des yeux, ressortant l'identité de Jiraiya de ses plus vieilles conversations avec Naruto.

« J'ai fait du stop. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à le secouer par les épaules.

« Mais t'es malade ! » hurla-t-il quasiment dans son oreille. « Tu sais pas qu'il y a plein de pervers et de tueurs en série qui prennent des auto-stoppeurs ?! Il paraît même qu'il y a des voitures hantées sur la nationale 4 qui… ! »

Cette fois, Sasuke plaqua une main sur tout son visage et l'écarta de lui à bout de bras. Son tympan malmené sifflait furieusement et une veine menaçait de se mettre à palpiter sur son front.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te pourrir la cervelle avec ces racontars de série B. Tu n'en as vraiment pas besoin pour qu'elle tourne à régime minimal. »

Naruto émit un borborygme et repoussa son poignet pour masser la douloureuse arête de son nez. Tout de même, faire du stop était dangereux pour un mineur seul, on ne l'en ferait pas démordre. Mais connaissant Sasuke, il était parfaitement conscient du risque qu'il avait pris et Naruto ne parviendrait pas à le faire culpabiliser.

Devant son silence, Sasuke tourna la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Leurs yeux se croisèrent quelques secondes, puis ils détournèrent simultanément le regard. Au lieu de l'étouffer, le grondement de la chute d'eau ne faisait soudain qu'intensifier le silence devenu inconfortable.

Naruto remua un peu, mal à l'aise, et son genou toucha le dos de Sasuke. Il s'immobilisa et jeta un regard par en-dessous à l'adolescent, réalisant finalement la proximité dans laquelle ils étaient assis. Le coin de ses lèvres se souleva.

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil à cet instant et, apercevant son sourire, tourna aussitôt la tête dans la direction opposée.

« Peuh » fit-il de ce ton supérieur si agaçant. « Je parie que tu ne sais même pas ce que je fais là. »

Naruto fit un effort pour ne pas se hérisser et pencha la tête sur le côté, feignant le calme.

« Si, c'est bon, je sais. »

Sasuke analysa son expression d'un regard hautain.

« Comme d'habitude, tu es à côté de la plaque. »

« Hé ! » craqua-t-il finalement, outré. « Je te dis que je sais, ok ? Ca te dérangerait de me croire sur parole une fois de temps en temps ? Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, d'ac… ! »

Il s'interrompit lorsque le visage de Sasuke devint soudain très près du sien. Une main saisit son poing levé, et Naruto écarquilla les yeux lorsque quelque chose de doux vint appuyer sur ses lèvres. Sasuke avait fermé les paupières. Comme il restait figé par la surprise, Naruto sentit la bouche de Sasuke former un rictus contre la sienne. Mais malgré la soi-disant satisfaction qu'il éprouvait à démontrer qu'il avait raison, la main sur le poignet de Naruto tremblait légèrement.

Réalisant enfin ce qui se passait, le cœur battant si fort qu'il n'en entendait plus le grondement de la chute d'eau, Naruto eut un soupir de quelque chose d'indescriptible et rendit son baiser à Sasuke.

Ouvrant brusquement les paupières, Sasuke le lâcha et se jeta en arrière. Naruto rattrapa sa main au vol, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et tandis que Sasuke était pâle et ses yeux noirs écarquillés, le visage de Naruto n'exprimait que sérieux.

« Je sais, ok ? »

Sasuke passa rapidement la langue sur ses lèvres et fit de son mieux pour reprendre contenance.

« Et… ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Comme l'expression inhabituelle de Naruto disparaissait et qu'il haussait les épaules d'un air curieux, Sasuke ferma les yeux pour lutter contre le besoin familier d'étrangler l'idiot.

« Naruto… » gronda-t-il. « Tu es hétéro ! »

Un large sourire fendit aussitôt le visage de son ami.

« Et toi asexuel » répliqua-t-il, amusé.

Un tic agita le sourcil de Sasuke, mais il ne nia ni ne confirma l'accusation. Il était plus alarmé que Naruto connaisse seulement le terme. Si ce crétin avait fait des recherches sur sa sexualité…

« Naruto… »

« Ecoute, Sasuke » interrompit Naruto, à nouveau sérieux. « J'étais sincère la dernière fois qu'on a parlé. C'est vrai, ça me fait bizarre de penser ça d'un mec… » ajouta-t-il en détournant les yeux, rougissant. « Mais… franchement, je sais qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre. »

Et il lui adressa un sourire si large, que ce fut à Sasuke de baisser la tête pour cacher le rouge qui naissait sur ses joues.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce genre de choses » grogna-t-il sèchement pour cacher son embarras.

« Si, je le sais » répondit joyeusement Naruto.

Et comme un vent frais venait les envelopper, leur rappelant que la nuit était cette fois bel et bien tombée, Naruto lâcha le poignet de Sasuke et disparut un instant. Sasuke jeta un regard torve à sa main. Il la ramena contre sa poitrine, frissonnant à la perte de chaleur sur sa peau.

Son sac de randonnée atterrit soudain devant lui, et une couverture fut déposée sur ses épaules. Sasuke tourna la tête pour voir Naruto s'asseoir tout près de lui et refermer la couverture sur eux, un large sourire aux lèvres. Leurs cuisses et leurs bras se touchaient, et Sasuke détourna les yeux, horriblement gêné. Ca n'empêcha pas Naruto de reprendre possession de sa main comme si de rien n'était.

Bien sûr, Naruto était le genre de personne qui n'avait aucun respect pour l'espace vital des autres. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne le surprenait pas ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne fit rien pour s'éloigner. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre, et cela pouvait tout aussi bien finir par être la dernière. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et adressa un regard morose à ses genoux.

Naruto avait déjà commencé à babiller sur un sujet quelconque sans se rendre compte de ses pensées noires, et Sasuke se força à capter quelques mots. Il réalisa que Naruto parlait d'un des surveillants de l'orphelinat qu'il avait croisé en venant ici.

« Et on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme, mec » se souvenait-il en riant. « S'il avait su tout ce que j'ai raconté aux gosses dans le car, il serait devenu carrément transparent ! »

Sasuke sourit sans s'en rendre compte.

Comme toujours avec Naruto, le temps passa incroyablement vite. Naruto était plus intarissable que jamais, et Sasuke ne manquait pas une occasion de le contrarier. L'idiot faisait toujours entrer quantité d'air froid sous la couverture avec ses grands gestes, mais ça en valait la peine juste pour finalement voir ses yeux bleus étincelants d'agacement ou son expression crispée quand il se retenait de ne pas le frapper à nouveau. Non pas qu'il aurait eu la moindre chance d'y parvenir maintenant que Sasuke était averti.

Ils furent interrompus au milieu d'une de leurs disputes par un grondement terrifiant. Un silence plana, puis Naruto rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et Sasuke lui adressa un regard incrédule. Tirant son sac à lui avec une grimace narquoise, il en extirpa deux sandwichs. Il fut frappé par l'illumination soudaine du visage de Naruto.

Bien plus tard, lorsqu'un blanc s'installa finalement dans la conversation, Naruto bâilla et extirpa son portable de sa poche.

« Hé, Sasuke, il est déjà plus de trois heures du matin » marmonna-t-il, appuyé de tout son poids contre l'épaule de son ami.

Sasuke haussa faiblement les épaules, les yeux levés vers les étoiles au-dessus d'eux. Elles étaient tellement plus claires qu'en ville…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? » murmura-t-il en réponse.

Naruto n'ajouta rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke réalisa que sa respiration s'était faite plus profonde. Un coup d'œil confirma que l'idiot s'était endormi sur son épaule, la bouche entrouverte. Sasuke fronça le nez, peu désireux qu'il bave sur son pull.

Il tira silencieusement son manteau de son sac et le roula en boule sur ses genoux, tâche peu aisée lorsqu'il ne pouvait utiliser qu'une main ou risquer de réveiller Naruto. Il fit ensuite glisser la tête du crétin sur l'oreiller improvisé et utilisa une autre couverture pour couvrir ses jambes.

Naruto ne parut pas plus dérangé que ça par ses mouvements et se blottit contre Sasuke, soupirant.

Quelque chose se mit à faire des nœuds dans son estomac. Sasuke soupira à son tour et se remit à contempler les étoiles.

Plus souvent qu'ils ne l'auraient dû, ses yeux s'égaraient vers la tête blonde posée sur ses genoux.

* * *

Malgré sa fatigue et son manque de sommeil, Naruto fut réveillé par la fraîcheur des heures précédant l'aube. Frissonnant, il essaya de disparaître sous la couverture, avant que son esprit embrumé ne réalise qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit au sommier grinçant.

Il roula sur le dos et adressa un regard voilé au visage familier qui s'était tourné vers lui. Reconnaissant Sasuke, il le salua d'un grognement ensommeillé. Un rictus narquois lui répondit. Naruto se frotta les yeux et bâilla largement.

« … m'l'est quelle heure ? »

Sasuke plongea la main sous la couverture et Naruto émit un couinement aigu en le sentant toucher sa hanche. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il réalisa dans quelle position il avait dormi, et avec un autre cri peu masculin, il s'assit d'un bond et s'éloigna de Sasuke, rouge pivoine.

Son ami se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir en représailles de l'agression de ses tympans, et reporta son attention sur le portable qu'il venait sans complexe de soutirer à Naruto.

« Six heures et demi » annonça-t-il.

Il jeta le portable sur les genoux de son propriétaire avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester contre sa fouille corporelle.

« Ah ! » s'exclama Naruto. « Déjà ?! Il faut qu'on y aille si on veut être à l'orphelinat à temps pour soutirer un voyage de retour à Jiraiya ! »

Il bondit sur ses pieds et s'extirpa de la couverture posée sur ses jambes, tapant du pied pour se réchauffer quand il se trouva directement exposé à l'air froid. S'apercevant soudain que Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, il s'interrompit dans son pliage maladroit de la couverture. Sasuke le fixait droit dans les yeux avec une expression grave.

« Je ne peux pas rentrer, Naruto » dit-il en se détournant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Ta mère… ! »

« Mon père, surtout ! » s'écria Sasuke. « Tu crois qu'il m'aura pardonné ce que j'ai dit ? Reviens sur Terre ! Je ne retournerais pas là-bas, Naruto ! »

Ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence un long moment, et sur le visage de Naruto se lisait clairement l'envie de le saisir par le col et de le traîner jusque chez lui. Puis il avisa la courbe agressive des épaules de Sasuke et l'hostilité dans ses yeux, et eut la nette impression qu'il risquait de finir dans la cascade s'il s'exécutait.

Il se força à se détendre et souffla par le nez, détournant les yeux. A vrai dire, il pouvait difficilement lui reprocher sa conduite. Bien qu'il y ait toujours eu un moment de folie ou deux pendant lesquels il enviait Sasuke d'avoir des parents, bien vivants et à portée de main, il savait que c'était une vision simpliste des choses et que Sasuke n'était pas vraiment dans une situation plus favorable que la sienne.

Sasuke ne s'était jamais auparavant opposé aussi directement à son père, et ça voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Ca signifiait surtout que Naruto ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être égoïste. Il ne méritait pas d'être la personne la plus proche de Sasuke s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre son besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça, au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Soupirant, il tendit une main pour aider Sasuke à se relever.

« Alors viens chez moi. »

Sasuke ne bougea pas et fixa sa main sans comprendre.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas rester là jusqu'au dégel. La nuit, ça caille déjà sérieusement dans le coin, et on est seulement en octobre ! » poursuivit Naruto, s'emparant d'autorité de son bras pour le mettre debout. « Tu veux attraper la mort, ou quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi jusqu'à ce que ça se soit tassé, ok ? Et comme ça, tu pourras appeler ta mère et la rassurer, parce que la pauvre doit toujours imaginer ton cadavre dans un fossé quelque part. »

Sasuke s'était laissé hisser sur ses pieds et le fixait sans un mot.

« T'es sérieux ? »

Naruto lui donna une bourrade amicale et sourit.

« Mais oui, espèce d'idiot ! Et puis, depuis le temps que mes potes veulent te voir… D'ailleurs, Kiba donnerait de l'or pour les photos que t'as pris vendredi dernier. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Tout ce qui datait d'avant sa dispute avec son père semblait tellement loin, il aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir passé plusieurs semaines au sommet de cette statue. L'événement en question lui revint, et il jeta un coup d'œil presque surpris à son sac de randonnée.

Naruto suivit son regard et aspira une goulée d'air ravie.

« Tu les as là ?! » s'exclama-t-il en le prenant par les épaules, les yeux étincelants.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« Au départ, j'étais parti avec mon sac de cours » confessa-t-il. « Je n'avais pas eu le temps de sortir l'appareil. »

Naruto éclata de rire et le prit brièvement dans ses bras. Sasuke se tint rigide, baissant un regard surpris sur sa tignasse désordonnée.

« Super ! On va les charger sur mon ordinateur. Dépêche-toi, je veux voir ça ! »

Naruto s'écarta et fit mine de se diriger vers le bord de la statue. Sasuke eut un reniflement de dérision et se baissa calmement pour ramasser ses affaires.

« Tu n'es pas censé avoir cours aujourd'hui ? »

Frustré par sa lenteur, Naruto revint vers lui et "plia" une des couvertures pour la fourrer dans son sac.

« Bah, j'ai déjà séché hier après-midi, une journée de plus ou de moins… »

Sasuke le fusilla du regard pour son manque de soin, mais rangea la seconde sans rien dire. Il allait hisser le sac sur son dos quand Naruto le lui prit d'office des mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ! »

« On n'y voit pas grand-chose, et j'ai escaladé la paroi plus souvent que toi » proclama Naruto en réglant les sangles avec un sourire insolent.

Sasuke aurait aimé trouver quelque chose de cinglant à répondre, mais les mots lui échappèrent abruptement.

Dans la pénombre, Naruto semblait briller de sa propre lumière. Un sourire s'accrochait à ses lèvres et ses yeux dansaient de joie de vivre. Il réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait vraiment pas fait justice, cette maudite photo qu'il avait froissée et défroissée, cette photo qu'il avait failli jeter des centaines de fois, cette photo qui, malgré tout, avait toujours retrouvé sa place dans son portefeuille.

Naruto lui jeta un regard confus, étonné par son manque de réplique.

« Sasuke… ? »

Sasuke posa une main sur sa joue et se pencha vers lui. Naruto ne bougea pas, mais ses yeux se fermèrent de leur propre volonté.

Ce baiser fut bien moins maladroit que le premier, et bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ait beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine, Naruto se surprit à penser que ça n'avait rien de bizarre d'embrasser Sasuke. C'était doux et lent, mais Sasuke lui mordilla la lèvre en guise de représailles pour son commentaire effronté, et ils surent tous les deux qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps aussi chastes.

Ils se séparèrent et Sasuke se dirigea sans un mot vers le bord de la statue. Naruto le suivit, sourire aux lèvres.

Ils entamèrent la descente, et pendant quelques instants, les deux sages de pierre se fixèrent en silence au-dessus de la cascade.

Un éternuement retentissant résonna dans la vallée.

« Hum… Après tout, on dirait que tu auras une excuse pour sécher aujourd'hui, crétin. »

Une bordée de jurons suivit.


End file.
